


Are You Killing For Yourself Or Killing For Your Savior?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Blood, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Pridecember, Resurrection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba would do anything for his lover"Murder for ritualistic magic" is definitely included in "anything"
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Are You Killing For Yourself Or Killing For Your Savior?

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Pridecember 2019- "Veil", I chose the veil between the living and the dead because... ofcourse I did XD
> 
> Title is from "Savages" by Marina And The Diamonds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-uCMCzVkTI

"You hear it don't you? It's louder than usual,"

Seto nodded slowly, his expression grim as he walked down the steps of the old abandoned tunnel

Once upon a time, long ago, this had been a subway station, but now it was empty, dilapidated, and definitely not up for use by anyone but the insane

Or whatever they were calling Seto these days

"That's because horrible things happened down here,"

Yes, Seto remembered the stories

He remembered hearing about the incidents of this place when he was younger, about how this tunnel, back after they had just closed it, had been the home of a serial killer

He had stashed his victims here, murdered them brutally before- allegedly- cementing them into the walls

The entire place felt eerie, it felt like death, and he could _hear them_

The screaming, the voices, he always heard them, but it was never as loud as it was down here

"Focus on me," his partner insisted as they walked

"Just focus on me Seto, and you'll be ok,"

He believed him

That was the thing about Atem

Seto always believed him

He had met Atem three years ago, and although he was wary- as he always was- he had slowly come to trust the other man

And he had quickly grown to _love_ him

Seto had never been good with people, ever since he was a child, he was isolated because of his ability to talk to spirits, and as he grew older, Seto isolated himself- from people, from spirits, from anyone and everyone besides his younger brother Mokuba

....And now, everyone but Atem

Seto loved him

He loved him deeply and loved him desperately

And he would do _anything_ for Atem

Inhale, exhale, try to ignore the foul smells in the air and the screaming, rushing voices of the deceased, the victims of that serial killer that had struck years and years ago

"You know what you have to do," Atem said quietly as he followed Seto down the corridor

"I know," he replied, his voice firm and unwavering- _certain_

He had made his mind up ages ago

He could feel a ghost of Atem's touch as he traced his fingers against Seto's warm skin, a chill going up Seto's spine

God, he would kill for more of that touch

It was never enough

No matter how much he got, no matter how much of Atem laid beneath his fingers or hovered over him when they were together, it was just never enough

The shorter man offered Seto a smile, and he forced himself to smile back, however breifly

This would be good, he knew

This was what he needed to do to have a happy life, to keep Atem by his side forever

He stopped, finally, in front of the wall where he needed to be, setting down the large metal case of supplies that he had brought with him and then shrugging off his coat neatly

He wished he had a nicer place to lay it than on the filthy ground, especially considering that people had died on this ground and he was liable to pick up a spirit or two like he had in the past that would travel around with him for as long as the dirt of their graveyard- as that was the true meaning of "graveyard dirt", what laid over a corpse, not necessarily a literal graveyard- clung to Seto's coat

...

He would just have to get it cleaned especially soon

Folding it neatly, he set it down, then unclasped his arm bands and set them on top of the coat, rolling his sleeves up and crouching down to open the metal case next to him

There was a noise from beside him, one of the supplies he needed for his project was making noise

"Be silent, filth," Atem demanded haughtily

It did nothing, ofcourse, it never did, but it made Seto smile- it always did

Silently, Seto slid the case open and easily pulled out what he needed

The bright silver dagger, encrusted with ancient gems from Egypt, wich, according to Atem, made the blade powerfull, gave them exactly what they needed to pull this off

"You know what to do, don't you?" Atem asked expectingly, his eyebrows raising

"I read the book, I know everything I need to know," Seto insisted with a nod

Atem just nodded, arms crossing over his chest then as he observed

The first one for Seto to press the blade against was Crump

He tried to scream around the gag in his mouth but to virtually no effect, the blade certainly didn't stop as Seto slashed it across his throat

The other four businessmen- if you could call such corrupt things "men" at all- started screaming even louder around their gags, but Seto was undetoured

He moved to the next- Johnson- and sliced the blade against his throat as well, the blood gushing out of the wound

He repeated this another three times, with Lechter, Nezbitt, and Gansley, until all five were dead

Each time was performed just as coldly as the last

When finally the killing was finished, he set the blade down next to him and pulled on a pair of latex gloves from his kit, then dipped his fingers into the blood that had begun pooling around him and started to construct the pentagram

He drew the patterns and designs exactly- just as Atem told him to

He didn't make one single mistake

When finally the drawing process was finished, he stood up, grabbing a small bag of herbs from his kit next and pouring them out over the pentagram, mixing them into the blood at all of the right points, in all of the right places

He pulled his gloves off and lit some candles, then finally stabbed the blade down into the center of the pentagram

He started muttering the words to the spell after that, quiet and under his breath, his eyes narrowed as the pentagram started to crackle and pop with energy, little red sparks flying off of the bloody pattern as Seto's voice grew louder and more insistent

He kept going

Kept going

Kept going

He grew louder and louder, more and more tired as the spell began drawing on his life force and draining him until he felt almost empty

But that didn't stop him

He kept going

Finally, _finally_, he watched in releif and excitement as a fissure formed above the pentagram, a bright white glow formed over the pentagram- the veil was parting....

With his chest full of excitement, he watched as a figure stepped forth out of the fissure...

"_Atem_..." he breathed, his eyes lighting up as the former spirit, now finally in human form, stepped out of the fissure and into the pentagram

He stumbled a little, clearly still a bit weak- wich was to be understood, what with the fact that he had been dead for thousands of years and all- but Seto rushed forward to help him, to keep him uprighted

"Seto... it's so good to see you, to-.... to _touch_ you...." he said quietly, reaching up and gently brushing his fingers against Seto's cheek

And for the first time, Seto felt than just the _ghost_ of a touch

No, he felt _solid_ touch

Just as solid and sure as his own

He took Atem's hand in his own, gave it a small squeeze, and then leaned down and kissed Atem with excitement, his heart pounding with joy as he pressed kiss after eager kiss against Atem's lips, indulging with joy and releif

"You did it Seto," Atem breathed as he wrapped his arms around the psychic, holding him close, pressing himself against the taller, warmer body

"You brought me back like you said you would,"

"Ofcourse I did," Seto scoffed back, tilting Atem's head up and staring into his eyes

"I would do **anything** for you,"

Atem's lips stretched into a grin, a slightly sadistic look in his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together

"Oh Seto... I know you would,"


End file.
